The reconstruction or cosmetic variation of a breast, such is often performed following mastectomy, has become an increasingly frequent surgical procedure. The development and use of silicon-gel and silicon-filled implants have contributed to the popularity of this procedure. Recent concern over the effects of the filler of these implants, e.g. silicon-gel, on the health of women has lead to a decrease in their use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a filler material for an implant which simulates or duplicates the characteristics of a natural breast. Further, it is desirable to provide a material that does not have an adverse effect on the human body containing the implants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,284 relates to a breast prosthesis with improved biocompatibility and methods of making the same. The breast prosthesis is a single lumen implantable and biocompatible breast prosthesis composed of an outer membrane of silastic, medical grade silicon, and an inner material selected from the group consisting of purified reconstructive collagen gel and a purified gel of polyalpha amino homopolymers or random copolymers having a molecular weight of from 5,000 to 400,000.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,905 relates to gel for breast prosthesis. The gel is a mixture of hydroxy-terminated polybutadiene resin, diundecylphthalate, polymethylenepolyphenyl isocyanate, and dibutyltin dilaurate catalyst, wherein the mixture is cured to form the gel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,848 relates to a breast prosthesis with multiple lumens. The implant comprises an inner lumen of substantially spherical shape. The inner lumen is unattached, or free-floating. The lumens are filled with silicon gel or similar fluid material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,885 relates to a radiolucent breast implant. The radiolucent breast implant is composed of a silicon envelope filled with any biocompatible triglyceride such as peanut oil or sunflower oil or any other material having an effective atomic number of 5.9, which is the effective atomic number of fat. This breast implant is radiolucent in that it duplicates the photo-electric interference of fat which is the major effect producing subject at low radiation levels as used in mammography.